Conventional solar cells are classified into inorganic solar cells and organic solar cells. The inorganic solar cells are formed of single crystalline silicon or polysilicon. The inorganic solar cells have high efficiency, but are difficult to realize with a large area and are expensive. On the other hand, the organic solar cells are easily realized with a large area and are inexpensive, but have low efficiency.